Shadow of a Miracle
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: (01/02 AT). Kindness was bullied, but became friends with Light. Friendship fell into darkness and seeks vengeance. Miracles opens a path for the worlds to be healed. Four years have passed since everything changed. The Chosen search for a way to reclaim their fallen. Fem!Takeru and Fem!Yamato.


**A/N**: Digimon Adventure 01/02 alternate timeline. Oh, age swapped characters, switched destinies and interchanged seasons. Unbeta-ed, but will be beta-ed later.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon.

_**Digimon Adventure 01: Shadow of a Miracle**_

**Overall changes**: The 01 team consists of Ken, Daisuke, Miyako, Takana, Hikari and Iori. The 02 team are below the 01 group and Takeru and Yamato are girls. Ken's older brother Osamu (Sam) is alive.

**Ages and grades**: Miyako, 13 — (7th grade), Takana, Ken and Hikari, 12 — (6th grade), Daisuke, 11 — (5th grade) and Iori, 9 — (3rd grade).

Osamu, 16 — (10th grade).

Jyou, 13 — (7th grade), Taichi, Yumako and Sora, 11 — (5th grade) and Koushiro and Mimi, 10 — (4th grade).

**Main pairings**: Kenkari (Ken/Kari), Wormmon/Tailmon

**Other parings**: Daikana (Davis/Takana), V-mon/Patamon, Iorlei (Cody/Yolei), Armadillomon/Falcomon. (_**All arcs**_)

...

**Arc 1**

_**Episode 0: Met as Babies**_

_1987..._

Ichijouji Daiki was sitting in the dining room of the Yagami's unit in Hikarigaoka, staring into the distance. He knew he should be paying more attention to his hosts, but his life had changed again in the last three months; he scarcely believed he had another son. The sound of clinking glasses brought him out of his daze and his eyes focused on his next door neighbour, Yagami Susumu. Despite being a quiet businessman, the head of the Yagami household had been Daiki's friend for a few years now.

"What's this I hear about you having a second son, Ichijouji-san?" Susumu asked. He held out his glass to his wife, Yuuko, who was offering to fill it. Daiki held Haruki's hand beneath the table. He smiled; his happiness had only increased upon learning they would be blessed with another child.

"Haruki didn't think she'd be able to have another child, so Ken is our miracle," he answered as he stared into the clear liquid of his glass.

"That is a miracle," Yuuko turned her rose-quartz eyes on him, her sympathy pouring out. She had one of the most expressive faces he had ever seen.

"Where is he now?" Susumu peered about the room, as though he would see the baby boy tucked into a corner. Daiki hid a smile behind his glass, but Yuuko was no fool. She could see the tiniest hint of a frown tugging at the edge of the other man's mouth.

"He's just in the kitchen," Haruki explained excitedly. This time, both Yagami's could tell the emotion was false. "I'll go and get him." She rose to her feet and hurried into the other room.

Susumu and Yuuko glanced at each other, with Yuuko thinking: _What on earth is working them up so much that they would lie about liking a new arrival?_ Her question would soon be answered, to both Yagami's chagrin.

Haruki soon returned with a little bundle in a blue blanket. Purplish hair could be seen sticking out just over the top of the coverlet and violet eyes were examining everything as his mother walked towards the Yagami's.

Yuuko was holding her firstborn, a beautiful little girl with chocolate-brown hair and rose-quartz eyes like her mother. "What's her name?" Haruki cooed happily, Yuuko determining it to be genuine this time.

"Yagami Hikari," the woman replied, smiling down at her daughter.

The two sets of parents watched as Hikari fussed over Ken for a little while. A stomp of a foot was heard as the other Ichijouji child came into the dining room and lost his patience with the situation. Four-year-old Osamu was used to being the centre of attention, craved it like an obsession and now that the attention was on his little brother, he was feeling rather miffed and neglected.

He dropped the cup he'd had in his hand, thankfully the water he had been drinking was down his throat, and threw a tantrum. This immediately earned his parents awareness and Haruki placed Ken on the table for a moment while she and Daiki rushed over to their older son.

As soon as they realized they couldn't reason with Osamu to quieten him down, Haruki asked for forgiveness, took Ken into her arms and the Ichijouji's returned to their own unit.

"... That could have gone better," Susumu admitted embarrassedly, as if feeling the awkward silence would crush them.

Yuuko merely nodded, lost in her thoughts. Something was not right with the boy; she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew a real outburst when she saw one and _that_ one was clearly mocking them.

...

**A/N**: This story takes place in Japan. The Japanese names for the characters are used. I am including a list of these names for those who are unfamiliar with them.

**Japanese/English names**

Ichijouji Ken/Ken Ichijouji

Yagami Hikari/Kari Kamiya

Motomiya Daisuke/Davis Motomiya

Takaishi Takana/Tally Takaishi

Hida Iori/Cody Hida

Inoue Miyako/Yolei Inoue

...

Kido Jyou/Joe Kido

Yagami Taichi/Tai Kamiya

Ishida Yumako/Yumi Ishida

Takenouchi Sora/Sora Takenouchi

Izumi Koushiro/Izzy Izumi

Tachikawa Mimi/Mimi Tachikawa

...

Ichijouji Osamu/Sam Ichijouji

In my story, the ages of the Chosen for the 01 half of the story are as above, but I will give them again.

Miyako is 13, Takana, Ken and Hikari are 12, Daisuke is 11 and Iori is 9. They are led by Ken and Hikari.

Jyou is 13, Taichi, Yumako and Sora are 11 and Koushiro and Mimi are 10. They are led by Taichi and Sora.

During the events of the 02 half, everyone gains four years of age.


End file.
